


Snow White

by overdose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: It's not weird to watch your boyfriend sleep, right?





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> I write shizaya to cope

It's a strange thing to watch your boyfriend sleep, tossing and turning, dreaming of whatever happened to cross his mind. Shizuo stayed knowing he shouldn't, a smile appearing on his face. He woke up earlier than Izaya, got up to use the bathroom, and planned to make breakfast for the both of them.

But when he heard a cute yawn coming from Izaya as he turned towards Shizuo's spot, hugging the blanket, he returned.

Then, his nerves got the best of him. He wanted to crawl inside the bed, next to Izaya, and hold him. Kiss his forehead, his lips, hold his hands, except a part of him stopped Shizuo from going any further. He stood and watched Izaya sleep. The nerves shouldn't have gotten to him. They've been dating for a while, so what gives?

Shizuo shook his head and leaned over Izaya's body. He stayed in an awkward position before pressing his lips against Izaya's, a quick yet soft kiss.

Izaya opened his eyes, an unimpressed expression on his face. “Did you just wake me up with a kiss?” he rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight.

“Yeah,” Shizuo said, ashamed, and he blushed. “I mean, you look cute when you aren't rambling like the flea you are.”

“I’m going back to sleep,” Izaya rolled his eyes in response. “You joining, Prince Charming?” he offered his hand.

Shizuo grinned and took Izaya's hand, lifting him for another kiss. “Oh, you're annoying.”

_But sure, Snow White._


End file.
